Blonde Haired, Blue Eyed Lover Boy
by And.These.Are.Lemons
Summary: "All he did was sing his heart out about money, tourists, human machines, and future. God, he loved this band." Some FrUK one shots.  Probably never to be revisited, so I'm marking it as Complete for now.
1. Love and Care

______

______

Title: Blonde Haired, Blue Eyed, Lover Boy.

Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia (C) Hidekaz whatever...

______

_____Summary: Punk!Arthur...How jesus is that?  
Alright, Arthur goes through that damned punk phase that was so obvious and is so well known in his country's history.  
And you know you think he's cute that way. All tightly dressed and-Yep. I'm not a pervert._

UberNote: This is gonna be a series of one shots that mean nothing and have no point to live. I just always end up writing one shots and deleting them because there's really no point to post a simple one-shot if I'm not super happy with it. Here, I'd be happier to post it, even if it does suck. X3

Note: Arthur and Francis are just the tiniest bit younger. Arthur is 19 and Francis is 22 (Yes. The age difference is accurate.) :D

Note V2: The title...has nothing to do with what happens in these stories. I just liked the way it sounded.

* * *

**1. Love and Care.**

Arthur had issues expressing himself, and that was apparent to Francis. It was something he loved about Arthur, the awkward hugs, the shy kisses, the whispered declarations of love. They were all things Francis loved.

Though Arthur, Arthur hated it. He hated being so awkward, so shy, so embarrassed. He tried to no end to change himself, and if he loved anyone else, he probably could. But, this was Francis, and when you loved Francis, the man who is the mascot for the country of love, everything you do seems to be so insignificant.

When Francis would wrap his arms around Arthur, Arthur would wonder how Francis made it feel like being embraced by angels' wings, when he was so strong. When Francis would kiss Arthur, Arthur would wonder how Francis made the kisses feel so light and passionate, even though he was known for his loose heart. It made no sense, but it made Arthur never want Francis to leave his side.

It would always amaze Arthur that no matter how much he changed, Francis still loved him. It was enough to make Arthur's heart beat three times faster.

______

* * *

_Ohai! Did I forget to mention that Punk!Arthur is next time? I did, didn't I? Aw, shucks! _

_Well, that's all...Je vous verrez plus tard._

_Ohey, did you hear? Germany likes BDSM! X3_

_If you don't want Italy to be abused..._

_Review~_


	2. Late Night Rendezvous

______

______

Title: Blonde Haired, Blue Eyed, Lover Boy.

Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia (C) Hidekaz whatever...

______

______

_____Summary: Punk!Arthur...How jesus is that?  
Alright, Arthur goes through that damned punk phase that was so obvious and is so well known in his country's history.  
And you know you think he's cute that way. All tightly dressed and-Yep. I'm not a pervert._

UberNote: This is gonna be a series of one shots that mean nothing and have no point to live. I just always end up writing one shots and deleting them because there's really no point to post a simple one-shot if I'm not super happy with it. Here, I'd be happier to post it, even if it does suck. X3

Note: Arthur and Francis are just the tiniest bit younger. Arthur is 19 and Francis is 22 (Yes. The age difference is accurate.) :D

____________

Note V2: The title...has nothing to do with what happens in these stories. I just liked the way it sounded.

* * *

**2. Late Night Rendezvous.**

As The Sex Pistols finished their closing song, Steve Jones leaped back onto the stage.

"_Volunteer song!_" He screamed and then everyone in the crowd had their hands up and were screaming back. "You, you, you, you..." He was touching hands, and he came over a certain one with black nails. "You..." He touched Arthur's hand and pulled him up stage. Francis whooped and hollered when Arthur got picked, also taking advantage of the moment he was pushing Arthur up, to touch his ass. Arthur didn't even notice as he walked up the microphones at the front of the stage. He stood next to a girl he knew from work. "You, you, you, you, you...aaaaand you!" The crowd screamed louder, applauding the people who got chosen to be on stage. "What should they sing, you fucking rotters?" He lifted his hand to his ear. "God Save The Queen? Hmm?" Screams returned to him. "Alright!" The band started playing, and Arthur couldn't think after that. All he did was sing with all his heart about money, tourists, human machines, and future.

_No future...No future...No future...For you!_

Arthur smiled at Francis, who was waving his hand with the crowd.

_No future...No future...No future...For me!_

The song ended and Arthur was off the stage and in Francis' arms within seconds. As they walked to the car, Arthur hummed happily.

"You know," Arthur fumbled to give Francis his keys. "There's no future for you, no future for me, but..." Arthur hiccuped and laid back in the back seats of his car. "There's truly a future for us." Francis smiled and started driving back to Arthur's flat. "I love you..." Francis smirked. Arthur was really drunk, but Francis promised that he wouldn't take advantage. He loved Arthur, and he wouldn't do anything unless Arthur said yes. Soberly.

That's love.

_____

* * *

_

_Well, that's all...Je vous verrez plus tard._

_Ohey, did you hear? Russia tought me how to make people become one with me! THROUGH FEAR!_

_So, if you don't want to have to become one with Russia, or me..._

_Review~_


	3. Magic

___________Title: Blonde Haired, Blue Eyed, Lover Boy._

___________Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia (C) Hidekaz whatever..._

_________________Summary: Pointless One Shots. :3_

* * *

**3. Magic**

Francis always said that there it was the magic of love that brought people together.

Arthur's belief was the same as China, Japan, and all of the other Asian countries.

The Red String of Love.

It connected two people, when they're in love.

While some people couldn't see it, Arthur's occult magical practices made it visible to him.

He had never really understood it, but when he saw it connected to Francis, he started to wonder if it had anything to do with his changing feelings.

Though, that was when he was a child. Now, he was a grown man, and he was pretty sure that he was in love with Francis. And, seeing as how the string was connecting the two, he was sure that Francis felt the same.

When Arthur finally confessed to Francis, the Frenchman asked what compelled him to come forward.

Arthur asked him the same question.

Their answers were the same.

"Magic."

The moment would have been perfect, but Japan had snapped a photo right as they shared their first kiss.

That's got to kill the mood.

* * *

_WELL I'M SORRY. _

_I DIDN'T MEAN TO TOTALLY FORGET ABOUT THIS THING, I JUST DID!_

_I'M SORRY, PLEASE DON'T HATE ME OMAIGOD I'M SOOOORRRYYYY!_

_I'LL DO ANYTHING!_

_JUST DON'T HATE ME! DX _


End file.
